Joonmyeon-ah, Call Me Gege!
by xoxogirls
Summary: Kris ingin dipanggil gege oleh namjachingu tercintanya, sayangnya Suho tidak mau karena ia merasa umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Lalu cara apakah yang akan dipakai Kris untuk membuat Suho memanggilnya gege? WARNING: OOC! Typo(s), BL, Drabble, KrisHo, DLDR!


Title: Joonmyeon-ah.. Call Me Gege~

Main Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris)

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Other Cast: EXO Members

Pairing: Ofcourse KrisHo

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor /?

Rating: T

Length: Drabble (?)

Warning!: Full of OOC (?), Boys Love, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: EXO is belong to their entertainment, parents, fans, and god. Except Suho, he is mine. This story is mine

Summary: Kris ingin dipanggil gege oleh namjachingu tercintanya, sayangnya Suho tidak mau karena ia merasa umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Lalu cara apakah yang akan dipakai Kris untuk membuat Suho memanggilnya gege?

Hei, author tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff KrisHo jadi malem-malem buat ini ff, dan terinspirasi dari kata-kata Suho di Sukira yang bilang dia gak manggil 90Lines 'Hyung/Noona' **Happy Reading!**

**Xoxogirls~**

Para member EXO sedang kelelahan sehabis melaksanakan segala kegiatan mereka, ada yang sedang tiduran di sofa, ada yang saking kelelahan sampai tidur di lantai dan ada yang pula saling berebut air dingin karena memang hanya sisa satu.

Sedangkan sang eomma dari EXO atau bisa dibilang sang Guardian Angel atau sering dipanggil Suho sedang duduk sambil mengipas-ngipaskan (?) tangannya, dan ia sedang sangat kehausan dan ia malas kalau harus berebutan dengan Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chen.

"Ini." Suho mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang berbaik hati memberinya sebotol air, ah ternyata kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kehausan." Belum sempat Suho menjawab kekasih tercintanya, Kris sudah berkata lagi, Suho pun segera mengambil botol ditangan Kris dan langsung meneguknya cepat, Suho bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian.

"Ahh leganya, makasih Kris."Suho pun mengembalikan minumnya kembali ke tangan Kris. "Suho.." Suho merasa ia ditatap tajam oleh Kris, meskipun Kris itu kekasihnya, tapi ditatap tajam seperti itu bikin Suho takut juga. "Ya? Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku gege?" Suho menghela nafas pelan, ya ampun masalah itu lagi Suho benar-benar sudah bosan.

"Untuk apa?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya. "Karena kau lebih muda dariku Joon." Suho hanya memutarkan bola matanya, sepertinya Suho harus menarik kata-katanya kalau Kris adalah kekasih yang baik dan pengertian, Suho sudah sangat lelah dan Kris sepertinya ingin (?) berdebat dengannya.

"Tapi kita hanya berbeda 6 bulan, Yifan." Suho hanya menjawab dengan malas. Sebenarnya salah Suho juga, ia tinggal memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan 'gege' dan semua selesai tetapi sepertinya Suho memang tak mau mengalah.

"Tapi tetap saja Joonmyeon.." Kris melembutkan pandangannya, "Kau harus memanggil ku gege." Suho hanya diam lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. "Yayaya terserahlah." Ucapnya, Kris yang mendapatkan diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam.. Lalu..

"YA! KIM JOON MYEON!" Serentak semua member EXO diam, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Kai yang sedang memperebutkan botol pun malah menjatuhkan botol tersebut sehingga terguling kearah Tao dan Tao yang sedang kehausan pun langsung menegak botol itu.

Xiumin yang sedang mandi segera keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk dan masih tersisa bekas shampoo dikepalanya, sedangkan Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa dan Sehun pun tak sengaja menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang sedang tiduran di lantai. "Aww!" jerit Chanyeol.

Oke, lupakan kejadian diatas dan kembali ke KrisHo.

Suho yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya memutar kepalanya dan balas meneriakinya dengan kencang "NE WU YI FAN?!"

Para EXO memberpun segera pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing dan Xiumin kembali kekamar mandi, jika kedua leader EXO ini sudah berantem maka tak akan ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan dan yang ada malah makan korban (?).

Dan benar saja begitu mereka semua masuk kamar langsung terdengar teriakan dimana-mana disertai dengan suara gompryang(?). Mereka tak habis pikir sudah malam-malam begini masih saja meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Setelah puas Kris dan Suho berantem (?) Kris menghela nafasnya dan menatap Suho lembut. "Hh.. Suho.." Kris menghampiri Suho dan entah mengapa Suho malah mundur sampai punggungnya mengenai dinding. Kris segera mengunci tubuh Suho dengan kedua tangannya. Suho mendongakan kepalanya dan balas menatap Kris. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku gege itu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

Kris menghela nafas lagi ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Suho. "Kalau aku begitu aku akan membuatmu memanggilku gege dengan caraku." Suho pun tak terlihat takut dan malah seakan terlihat menantangnya.

"Coba saja." Selesai mengatakan itu, Kris pun langsung mencium bibir Suho dan melumatnya, Suho pun membalas ciuman Kris, awalnya Kris mencium Suho dengan lembut tapi lama-lama menjadi kasar sehingga Suho tak bisa bernafas, Suho pun memukul tubuh Kris, tapi apadaya tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya.

"Kris mmh.. henti ah.. kan." Suho berkata disela-sela ciumannya ia benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. "Tidak sayang, sebelum kau memanggilku gege." Kris membisikkannya tepat ditelinga Suho dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Suho yang benar-benar kehabisan nafas pun hanya bisa mengalahkan keegoisannya.

"Gege.. Ahh jeball hentikan nngh." Kris pun tersenyum lantas menghentikan ciumannya. Suho pun langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau gila Wu Yifan!" ucap Suho setelah ia dapat bisa bernafas dengan normal. Kris hanya tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Suho.

"Eits, panggil aku gege, atau kau mau aku cium lagi chagi?" Wajah Suho pun memerah, Kris mengecup pun pipinya dan berbisik ditelinganya "Bibirmu sangat manis sayang, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang malam ini?" Suho pun memberi glare ke Kris dan Kris malah mengangkat Suho dengan 'Bridal Style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" Suho memberontak dalam gendongan Kris dan Kris malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak, kita akan bersenang-senang mala mini chagi." Kris menyeringai dan Suho pun langsung membelakkan matanya.

"WU YIF-hmmp." Kris membungkam mulut Suho dan segera membawa Suho kekamar mereka, well sepertinya kedua leader ini benar-benar akan bersenang-senang.

THE END.

Finally! I made KrisHo fanfiction! xDD Dari kemarin mau bikin tapi gak sempet mulu akhirnya kesampaian juga..Well, Review?


End file.
